Sword art In another world
by Semorie
Summary: altuni)This is an 18 story for Sword art online crossed over with Monster girl Encyclopedia. The Fan-fiction is a Kirito X Asuna X harem. It will have Emotional parts, very descriptive scenes for a lot of things, as well as Lemons! More as well however, I can't list it all. This is my first fan-Fiction so please leave productive reviews not 1 word reviews. Updates will happen asap.


**This is a sword art online and monster girl encyclopedia crossover. It will contain: lemons, harems, and feels. I want productive reviews not 1 word reviews or ones that don't give anything but your own personal tastes or just dissing it for no proper reason. It's called FAN-FICTION for a reason. This fan fiction has Kirito and Asuna as the main relationship. Instead of wasting 2 lines I will use (LEMON ALERT) for lemons. This is my first fanfiction sorry if its awkward. I will update this as much as I can my quota per chapter is 5k words.**

 **Chapter 1**

Kirito gripped his swords tightly as he leaned forward taking step after step in front of him. Asuna was crying out to him. "Not like this. Please, not like this... KIRITO!"

An unknown amount of time beforehand.

Not very long after the third games incident was solved Asuna and Kirito were on a date and when they passed by a lingerie shop Asuna smirked mischievously saying. "Hey Kirito we should go in there" She said that as she pointed at the shop happily watching as he blushes. He begins to move his arms frantically as he tries to get out of it by saying. "A-Asuna your very beautiful and not to say I don't want to see but that's a little much don't you think?" in which case as they were walking across the street they heard a yell and as they turned to look they saw bright lights in front of them and then they saw….

Trees everywhere along with 3 swords which looked remarkably similar to their swords from sword art online... and they were dressed like they were in it as well before Kirito went into a guild. When they tried using a menu however there was nothing no matter how they tried and they couldn't see name tags or party up or anything. They did not have level health points and after he punched a tree, Kirito, found out it had the same as real life pain sensing and his hand was bleeding and had bark fragments in it. Either this was reality or it was a very high graphics game he was suddenly thrown into.

As he looks around he notices a pair of white polka dot black bunny ears peeking over a decent sized bush. Kirito grabs both of his swords and walks towards the bush my bunny ears flickering a little as he gets closer before Asuna grabs his shoulder and says "We don't know what inhabits this world so we need to be cautious about it. If we make one wrong move, we could be killed. We will attack as we did the kobold lord."

Upon hearing that the rabbit ears shake violently and they hear a "p-please don't hurt me" from behind the bush causing them to use their blades to show a girl who looks around her teens but has bunny ears and her waist down is bunny legs making Kirito immediately assume 'yep must be a new game'. After they saw her she shut her eyes thinking she was about to be cut at and then was shocked as they did not attack. "W-weren't you going to try and kill me like you were talking about having done to the leader of the nearby town? She was such a beautiful and nice Mayor…"

They looked at each other and became more confused Kirito was the first to speak. "What do you mean She? She was talking about a male kobold from sword art online" this resulted in a shocked and confused look from the rabbit as it also made Kirito think 'So they respond according to our words this is one highly detailed game' "anyways uh… I haven't heard your name so may I know it?" This made the rabbit happy and she smiled wide.

"My name is Mary, as you can see I am a Were-rabbit, you might not realize but you are currently in lord Ahmose's territory." She kept smiling as her ears were moving happily before she realized she was likely being annoying by making them have to keep the bush spread for her conversation so she jumped back over. "S-sorry about that I tend to be a little silly sometimes."

Kirito chuckled at the names she put out. "It is fine but may I know the basic details of this game?" she then proceeded to laugh uncontrollably as Asuna was the first to realize it may be game-like but it was their reality and the things they are wearing and have in their hands are just extra magical essence taken physical form from their favorite things in their minds object wise since their technology is all gone.

Asuna smacks Kirito with the back of her hand before she decides to attempt to fill him in. "Kirito… She is real and so is this place. Think about the level of technology it would take to make an adaptive AI in a game that looks like this it's just not currently possible." After saying that Kirito finally understood just how screwed they were.

Mary looked at them and wiped away her watery eyes from laughing to much before speaking. "She is correct for the most part but she is missing a lot of details. For example, how most of the non-humans are female and the ones who aren't are infertile which means humans like the boy… I did not get your name either… well anyways he is the only way I would be able to leave offspring anytime soon." Kirito and Asuna both turned their blades to the were-rabbit Mary at that comment causing her to panic some. "I am faster than both of you but I haven't done anything yet so why would I do it right now. I mean to say is… I-I may have already relieved myself while just looking at him since he was unconscious for a week with the miss… redhead."

Asuna sighed and used her free hand to rub her forehead "My name is Yuuki Asuna and His is Kazuto Kirigaya just call me Asuna and him Kirito." Asuna was a little disturbed by the rabbit girl but she was fairly sure it would be better to have her act as a guide. "So what other monsters are in this area?"

Mary sighed figuring this question would come up and then stood up pulling a small book out of her leg fur saying natives of the forest of the traveler on the front in a language that they couldn't understand yet could at the same time. "The races that are born here are very few but lots of races come here for a certain reason. There is a monster girl here called the eternal humpty it's one of the lords of the world monster's go and feed male humans its boon to make it simpler on them to make kids." Asuna was puzzled on how the name eternal humpty could make people do that. "The eternal humpty is a monster lord which gives off a little bit of its body and when men eat it they leak sperm uncontrollably and have such high sperm count being made in a moment that even after Cumming they are basically shooting out more like a fountain."

Asuna was now shocked and disturbed by why people would like that. It would mean basically never being able to sexually sated. But then she starts imagining what Kazuto could do to her if she did that. That resulted in her face turning red as a rose. Mary and Kirito to chuckle while blushing. "W-well I understand we shouldn't go in that direction but how would they even get something like that to let them take a piece of its body?"

Now she got a wide smirk from Mary as Mary said "Do you mind if I show you how without you being allowed to complain?" As preparation Asuna sat down as if to say go on not realizing what she meant 100% as she wanted to give the girl the benefit of the doubt so the bunny girl stretched herself some and smiled at Kirito. "This might end up being a little rough. After all, it is my first time doing this type of thing." She proceeds to smirk widely.

(LEMON ALERT)

Mary pushes Kirito on his back before she uses magic to bind Asuna's legs so she can't go back on her word. "Now let's get started I was growing restless watching him finger his sword so much" she giggles as she pulls down Kirito's pants and kisses his crotch through his underwear sniffing it some happy to be near it. "It's the first time I've seen a man who wasn't my father and he would never do anything to me and mom wouldn't let me mate with him against his will. In other words, you are my first my dear Kazuto." She used her mouth to pull down his underwear revealing a 9-inch woman breaker inside making her jump a little before she drooled. "K-Kazuto you are a few inches bigger than my father was and much thicker as well." She kissed the tip and licked it a little looking at him to make sure she was doing it right and saw a blush on his face but he was silent looking away since he was growing very erect just watching her before his underwear was off. "S-so am I doing this right I mean I hope your feeling as aroused as I am." She then proceeded to look up at him as she began to take his rod into her slobbering mouth the fur at her crotch now wet and damp her fur barely darker than it originally was.

Kirito proceeded to blush more and nod a little getting a very VERY stern death glare from Asuna before Mary in a little fit since he wasn't paying attention to her began to gag down his entire length until her eyes were watering and her lips were kissing the area just around the base while she is panting heavily onto it her breathing sending waves of air down his cock and she sucks hard on it hoping to suck his attention completely to her which did work mainly until he started to swell in her mouth so she pulled her mouth off entirely in one go making sure he did not spill his seed quite yet. "If you are going to pour out your sperm you must let it out in my bunny hole." She straddled Kazuto to make sure she was in control for now before she angled his tip to her entrance which its eagerly waiting a hole since it was about to spurt its seed when she pulled her mouth off. She slowly lowers herself moaning in pain from her first time and ecstasy from her first male inside her before she panted loud drooling as her legs gave out. "H-h-hey can you thrust I was not fully ready for this feeling and I need you to pound into me please."

Kirito answered in kind by a lust induced rolling to where he was on top and slamming down into her over and over. Making her moan out as she clenched his penis with her dripping vagina while she came on him. Which normally would have squirted for her, but it just got on his penis and it was blocked, as he groaned thrusting as hard as he could into her, even with the fur it sounded like he could be bruising the sensitive rabbit her eyes rolling back as she was going to pass out from pleasure. The only thought in his mind was keep up until she passes out so the natural demonic energy she exuded into him was all going to increasing his stamina and potency so he was not even going through the full first stage of being an incubus it was going for pure endurance and ability to cum daily as she just kept feeding her demonic energy into his body making him abler to pound her senseless. She hugged him tightly as he slammed down into her both of them panting as the were-rabbit Mary passes out from the feeling of his seed flooding her bunny womb making the magic on Asuna's legs fade moments later.

Asuna stood up wiping her skirt some before she smiles kindly and walked up to Kirito who was still in ejaculation bliss. "Kazuto you seemed to enjoy that a lot was it really that good?" She then went and pulled his clothing back on him before picking him up from the collar and left leg and then dropping his stomach on her knee after extending it causing Kirito to cough out saliva. She repeated the process until she was to exhausted and Kirito finally was able to get some rest himself sleeping right next to Asuna who had wanted his first time to be with her.

In a few hours they both wake up to Mary kissing them both on the lips causing Asuna and Kazuto to blush and look down in embarrassment. "That was fun Kirito not many humans are known to be able to out endure a mamono in sex do you know how you did it?" Kirito responded by just shirking his shoulders. Before he stood up with Asuna and stretched.

"Well I might not know how I did that but I do know we will need to find a village soon" Kirito said determined as he looked at his bunny eared guide. "So can you help us find a town?" The bunny girl proceeded to have her ears rise up and she bounced around them happily.

"YES, I mean yes I can there is one nearby and it was owned by kobolds but the leader was nice until she was murdered by some random person." Remembering what Asuna had said she glares at them suspiciously before shirking her shoulders. "Anyways follow me I'm sure the townspeople will love you" She started walking in a direction Kazuto could only assume to be the right direction. She called out to them after she took a few steps. "The town has a curfew which is why I found you in the first place I got locked out since I was late. And it is part of the western territory so we are heading northwest remember that."

Asuna and Kirito started walking to her and after remembering what Kirito and Mary did she pulled Kirito closer to her possessively, resulting in Kirito blushing as Asuna was wanting to keep Kirito all to herself. In this new world she had no previous rivals for his attention. But now he is currently having already possibly impregnated a random girl they met and the thing she had been wanting to do would have been a result of the same thing as this. But Asuna was still thinking she might like to try Kirito when he was leaking that much later on.

After about half an hour of walking they come across the village and it was filled to the brim with docile monsters like the kobolds, were-rabbits, Holstaur, and cyclops. There were no men in this village as they were not lucky enough to have any… before Kazuto came along. As he walked down the street with his female human companion and the Were-rabbit who was still wet from their recent encounter he was drawing all sorts of eyes mainly jealous ones who wished they were in the rabbits' position. This of course made him very uncomfortable as they were led up to the towns leaders house who was at this time no longer a kobold like before but was a cyclops and she was blond with her hair in a ponytail wearing a couple thin straps on her genitals to keep herself hidden… while leaving nothing for anyone to imagine.

Regardless Asuna made sure his soldier wasn't noticed by distracting him with a stomp on his foot with hers… HARD … so it immediately made his soldier stand down, as well as making him hop around on one foot for a moment causing everyone but Asuna to laugh at him. "A-Asuna, why did you stomp on my foot?" Asuna replies by saying nothing and going 'Humph.'. After that it was a typical formal greeting. He introduced himself and Asuna, the cyclops introduced herself as Chiyo. She also decided to jokingly talk about how she was single and looking for a man willing to fill her daily.

After that they were given a book about monsters in their native language in which none of the monsters could read so it was basically useless to them. As Kirito read its cover it was named, "Monster girl encyclopedia and oddities" Kirito kind of figured out what it was about immediately. As he read the first thing it started with was a page known as oddities among such listed technology as he read this entry it said that the lords were untrusting of it so none was really allowed. Second in it was male monsters which it says as stated 'Male monsters are sterile warriors who can't do anything that would be anything except war or as sexual relief.'. and lastly it was stated that otherworld people were also extremely rare which is why this book was written in a language they couldn't understand. Then it proceeded to have about 400 more pages each being an entry and picture of each monster girl of course not the only image they can have however the original models image.

He read about all the monsters he has seen so far. The kobolds, were-rabbits, Holstaur, and cyclops reading about how they were basically all sex-hungry monsters he also looked at fertilization habits. "Kobolds 10% chance when not blessed, Were-rabbits 30% chance, Holstaur 5% chance, Cyclops 8%" Kirito gulps noticing the 30% on Mary's Species. He began walking with his group to find an inn Before he stared at Mary he smiles at Asuna as he slightly lagged to get right next to Mary as he said "M-Mary you're not going to be bearing a kid from me anytime soon are you?" Mary responded with a pet on her tummy as she fiendishly smirked at him to show she was planning to bear one as soon as possible.

As Mary pet her tummy and smirked she chuckled "I think that if you mated with a Holstaur you would get them pregnant fairly easily as well. Though however my chance of bearing a child is not nearly as high as Asuna's would be." At that comment Kirito turned red as a rose and he inadvertently imagines it for a moment, before he gets a chill down his spine and stops imagining now noticing Asuna was glaring at him for not spending his time solely with her. Kazuto decides that keeping her waiting is not the best survival method based on his sword art online experience and walks up to her, quickly kissing her on her cheek as he does so.

Kirito then gets a French kiss from Asuna unsuspectingly, making him blush like he should've lost all power to his soldier from blood change, but remembering his events of last night she unintentionally had a hand reach between his legs feeling his stiff man causing her to blush and jerk her hand away from it while embarrassed. "S-sorry Kirito it kind of just reached for it." This made Kirito get stiffer than his pants could hide but he just tried hiding it like he normally would before the whole world change thing… with his hands blocking all sight of its bulge. However, he was not just with Asuna. There was also a monster with him who was incredibly desiring him at all times. Mary instead of trying to help him with it decided that it was not worth risking his death from Asuna.

In the other world.

Asuna and Kirito had just vanished in front of lots of people. Everyone was shocked when they saw but could not find hide nor hair of them however Yui for some reason was not very surprised in fact she was so calm it's almost like... She already knew where they were. Suguha, Klein Agil, Silica, Lisbeth, Sakuya, Alicia, and Sinon were trying to ask Yui for help when a visual that was kind of flakey appeared on his monitor showing one of his past events… the one where he was mating with the were-rabbit! They all were blushing hard and Klein was Basically rooting him on saying things like "YOU GO MAN! TAP THAT COSPLAYER!" resulting in Agil shaking his head and the girls crunching their knuckles.

Returning to the world Kirito is in.

Kirito and the group he has have made it to a very large cave in a short amount of time from where they left off and everywhere he could look were vines covering the ore inside even looking… like they were coming out of them! After a moment Kirito pulled out a small knife and tried cutting stabbing at the rock to separate the iron from the wall but, a vine got in his way even flicking away the knife! Kirito backed away grabbing the knife off the ground and stared at the were-rabbit. "Why did you not inform me that the vines would stop me?" to which she replied. "Because you never asked obviously." Asuna chuckled at this and smiled happily. "She is right Kazuto." This resulted in a 'don't be so mean' expression from Kirito.

After that Kirito grabbed his sword and started attacking the vines. This made the were-rabbit laugh every time he hit the vine it oddly making… sparks? Kirito began to catch on as he walked away from it. "The vines ARE the metal aren't they?" The were-rabbit nodded as she kept giggling about it. "This area is friendly and the vines are made of the metal at their base just cut off a little and you could use it Permanently as a source of iron, copper, aluminum, and the like but precious ore is rarer and you need more to do anything so often they just replant it after cutting it off at the lowest point." Mary the were-rabbit goes and picks up a pair of clippers. Those would not work normally right? Wrong because she goes and clips down about 10 inches of vine it solidifying and the green skin quickly falling off showing iron. "H-how did you do that?" Mary smirked and showed a triumphant look since as a monster she was naturally stronger than him. "Maybe~ I am just awesome!" Kirito laughed that off before he replied. "Maybe your just stronger since you are not human." His words made her play hit him before she pushed him against the wall. "Well maybe I should show you how awesome I can be then~?" The metal vines wrapped around him in expectation to get some demonic energy soon from him. Right before she would have pulled off his pants she backed away teasing the vines. "He is mine not yours I won't feed the vines!" This resulted in making the vines restless while she smirked and chuckled at it.

Vines point of view/

A few people walked in one of them attacked at the core! Vine-speak: "DEFEND THE CORE!" as they blocked the sword attacking it. After that they kept watching the boy and the boy left he core… attacking the vines themselves! "How does he know what we plan?" Sparks fly off of them and they are growing tired of what Kazuto is doing before a vines life signal lessened. The were-rabbit they see cut off a piece of vine. They smiled a lot when they saw her about to mount him before they got angry at the fact she pulled him away so they won't get food from it!

Normal

The vines have started fidgeting and looking anxious before Mary starts to kiss Kazuto happily in front of Asuna trying to tease him and her at the same time. Asuna pushed Mary off of Kirito and then Spoke. "Anyways, after we have gathered some iron how about looking into the mayor's death? What was her name anyways?" Mary then smiled and nodded happily. "Her name was Ella. She was such a beautiful and kind mayor!" Mary then looked downtrodden at this while she stood up. "If you want to hear more we should go somewhere else." The group proceeds to move out of the cave and heads to a cabin in the woods. "She took the role of mayor very young. People thought she would obey whatever they asked but they were wrong! She disobeyed the council often and kept making the place more for anyone and kept it from becoming a trading city. She kept imprisoning the elders one after another as the assassins came after her and once they were all imprisoned she was killed. I saw the scene once it was done and screamed. I still can't get the image out of my head… She was leaning against a wall with the floor coated in blood the wall was untouched though. Her back had scratches in it that looked deeper than 3 inches also…. Her head was not attached to her body either but her hair was twined into a ball and..." She gulped. "… her pet had it shoved down its throat and was impaled on a pike on the wall. The pet did not have any blood in its body from what I could see as well since there was no blood anywhere from its body." Kirito and Asuna were both staring at her shocked how she could even repeat such a gruesome incident.

They Cringe some as they speak. "S-so are there any clues as to what might have done it?" This resulted in a headshake form Mary leading them to slump down in a chair in basically unison. "That was kind of… Gruesome to say the least." Mary started crying some as she hugged them both crying onto their shoulders. She began to talk in her tears. "She was so beautiful and was a role model to all of her people! Why?! Why would anyone want to kill her?" It took about an hour of trying to calm her down to do so Mary going to sleep in Kirito and Asuna's laps. Kirito lied her down gently to not wake her up as he grabbed Asuna's arm to have her follow him as he began to walk to the town.

Upon arrival at town they walk into the mayor's room where the body has not even been cleaned up nor has the scene been touched at all. "This is definitely gruesome." Kirito tried to keep from puking as he looked around. Asuna was the first to spot a piece of web. Upon picking it up she found it was really durable After inspecting the web he looked through the encyclopedia he was given to find that specific web was part of the Ushi-Oni race's specialty webs based on color it was from a young Ushi-Oni. After bringing this up to Asuna he began to wonder what she would gain from it if anything to remove the mayor from her place forcefully.

They return to where they left Mary to see her frantically hopping around trying to find them with teary eyes. "Kirito, Asuna? Please come out I don't like being alone!" watching her made them feel a little bad so they walk out of the bushes and hug the frantic bunny girl. While hugging they smile at her saying. "We are right here don't worry and you should know you act as if you were a lost child." This makes all 3 of them laugh a little as they end up snuggling happily. "I am happy that you care but where did you go?"

This question made Kirito sigh and stop the hug. "We found that the murderer was an Ushi-Oni. The web suggested a young one of them. However, the book said that they are VERY aggressive so we shouldn't approach unprepared." Mary had her jaw drop and she started shaking wildly as she said. "Wh-what do you mean an Ushi-Oni? Those are Dangerous and they should not be anywhere near this place!" Noticing her fear Kirito and Asuna were worried if they could take the person down however they needed … No they HAD to subdue the criminal as normal.

Once they got over their worries they started to prepare to go on a spider hunt. According to the lore the ushi oni is a spider girl with a slim body and is very fast and strong. Their venom is strong as a paralysis poison so their victims don't die but they can't defend themselves. The first place they do is walk around the village and check basements and attics for possible locations the girl may have hidden.

Once all the houses have been searched they pant, sigh, and take a rest in the village center. "Mary, Kazuto. Are you sure she stayed in the village in the first place? Wouldn't it make sense if she camped in the forest or something?" Mary and Kirito chuckled and looked at her innocently to show they figured that but hoped not.

Once that was settled they ate lunch and walked out of town into the forest to begin their search for the culprit. "This is going to be a pain…" Those words from Kazuto made the girls laugh some at him as they were looking around on full alert the whole time making sure they would not be caught off guard. Soon after they found a meadow filled with sunflowers with pink bulbs on each of them. Approaching the flowers Kirito felt a tug on his shirt while Mary spoke. "those are not safe to be around they are filled with pure demonic energy." Kirito then backed up hearing that demonic energy can kill someone.

As they walked around the meadow Mary kept looking more and more anxious as if there was something nearby she felt bad about. In a few minutes of walking they found it out… They had found a very dark wooded area with a deep-looking cave that was covered completely with lots of spider webs and docile monsters which were sent out as scouts which are fully drained of their bodily juices.


End file.
